


Complicidad

by Syarehn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya knows everything, Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarehn/pseuds/Syarehn
Summary: Arya sabía muchas cosas para su edad y conforme pasaba el tiempo comprendía otras tantas que en su momento parecían no tener sentido. Pero a pesar de saber tanto, había cosas que jamás diría, secretos que se llevaría a la tumba con tal de ver felices a sus hermanos.Jon Snow/Robb Stark





	Complicidad

**Author's Note:**

> La historia parte de un universo semi-alterno, una pequeña versión de qué habría pasado si Ned jamás hubiera viajado a King’s Landing y Bran no hubiese descubierto a Jaime y Cersei. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

Espoleó un poco más para apresurar el paso de su caballo. Estaba por fin cruzando el bosque que le llevaría de vuelta a Winterfell. Nymeria corría a su lado, saltando troncos y rocas con destreza. El aroma del bosque le supo a añoranza y a calor de hogar, pero también le recordó que habían pasado más de tres años desde que dejara su casa para ir a King’s Landing. Tres años desde que su padre rechazara el título de Mano del Rey y su negativa hiciera a Robert aferrarse aún más a su viejo sueño de unir ambas casas.

_«—Tu Sansa y mi Joffrey. —Había propuesto el Rey y Ned se había sentido comprometido a aceptar, aunque el primogénito de Robert le recordara más al Rey Loco que al propio Robert._

_—O Robb y Myrcella —intervino Tyrion, conociendo de sobra el carácter de su sobrino. Robert bufó de coraje, sin embargo, Ned miró a su amigo con severidad, permitiendo que el enano continuara—. Incluso Tommen y Arya cuando tengan edad. La unión se dará, hay muchas posibilidades. Quizá lo mejor será dejar que ellos mismos decidan.»_

Robert lo había mirado con fastidio pero Ned había aceptado y así había comenzado todo; Sansa y Arya se habían marchado a la Capital mientras la Princesa Myrcella se quedaba en Winterfell a regañadientes de la Reina.

Sansa había estado feliz, por supuesto, y Arya no había podido estar más molesta por la decisión. No obstante, le bastaron pocos días en King’s Landing para ganarse el cariño de Robert, quien parecía bastante complacido con su actitud altiva, diciéndole a menudo lo mucho que le recordaba a su amada Lyanna. Al principio le incomodaba ser comparada, aunque con el paso del tiempo halló la manera de tomar eso como ventaja, de modo que cuando quiso salir a montar, Robert le compró un imponente corcel; cuando quiso aprender arquería, él mismo le mandó a hacer un arco y le enseñó incluso a cazar. Convencerlo de conseguirle un maestro para aprender a usar la espada fue más complicado, pero al final Robert cedió, trayéndole a Brienne de Tarth.

Todo esto mientras veía a Sansa cambiar lentamente de la niña presuntuosa que era a una joven más perspicaz que aprendía poco a poco de los desplantes de la Reina y Joffrey.

La convivencia siempre fue forzada, sin embargo, Tommen y Tyrion la hacían llevadera a pesar de las constantes insinuaciones del Rey acerca de un futuro matrimonio. Por eso, la tarde en que uno de los tantos cuervos que iban y venían de Winterfell trajo consigo la esperada noticia, Robert ordenó que se realizara un descomunal festín.

Era un mensaje de su padre y Robert leyó con euforia que Robb deseaba solicitar pedir en matrimonio a la princesa. La noticia hizo al Rey embriagarse de emoción y vino dorniense.

Arya mentiría al decir que lo primero que sintió no fue alivio. La decisión de Robb la liberaba a ella y a Sansa de unirse a un Baratheon, ¿pero qué tanto deseaba su hermano ese matrimonio? Las cartas de su madre decían que ambos parecían llevarse bien, que salían a montar algunas mañanas y que habían desarrollado una especie de complicidad basada en sonrisas y miradas que, según su madre, eran signo de enamoramiento.

«Qué tontería.» Pensó con ironía. Robb no estaba enamorado de ella, podría jurarlo. Aquello le sonaba más a un método para guardar las apariencias que a un romance. Seguramente su madre lo decía porque ya se había encariñado con Myrcella.

Su unión no era nada más que la alianza perfecta. Todos lo sabían. Incluso Cersei estaba complacida.

_«—Es un buen arreglo. —La escuchó diciéndole a su gemelo la noche en que llegó la noticia—. Robb Stark será el Lord de Winterfell, la llave del norte. Además de ser apuesto y  tan estúpidamente honorable como su padre: es el mejor partido para Myrcella y ella parece estar enamorada. No lo ha dicho abiertamente pero soy su madre, comprendo sus cartas mejor de lo que ella lo hace._

_—Si ese matrimonio la hace feliz… —replicó Jaime encogiéndose de hombros.»_

«Estúpidamente honorable». Repitió Arya en su mente mientras a la distancia comenzaba a vislumbrarse el imponente castillo que habían erigido sus antepasados. Sí, aquella era una buena descripción de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Robb siempre se había preocupado de más por ellos, siempre cuidándolos y asegurando no sólo su bienestar, sino su felicidad. Siempre había estado ahí para defenderlos, y ahora estaba tomando la responsabilidad que el Rey había impuesto sobre ellos, aceptando a una esposa a la que jamás podría amar de verdad. Porque Arya podría ser joven pero no era tonta, sabía más cosas de las que nadie imaginaba. Sabía incluso más de lo que ella misma deseaba saber.

Relajó su cabalgata un instante, mirando fijamente el único roble junto al río. Sonrió despacio, recordando el instante en que descubrió el secreto mejor guardado de Winterfell, y se sintió algo tonta por haber tenido mil señales previas frente sus narices sin haberlas visto.

Retomó el ritmo mientras recordaba el otoño en que vio a Jon y Robb saliendo de la armería. Ella había estado escondiéndose de la Septa Mordane cuando los descubrió escabulléndose. Lucían  felices, mirándose como si acabaran de hacer una travesura épica, la más divertida. Arya había fruncido el ceño al sentirse excluida, aunque terminó diciéndose que debía tratarse del _cosas de chicos_. Lo raro era no ver a Theon con ellos. Sabía que en realidad ni Jon ni el mismo Theon se soportaban, sin embargo, acababan aceptando la presencia del otro con tal de complacer a Robb.

Esa no fue la única vez que notó sus desapariciones juntos, hubo una infinidad más. Ahora, con más edad, Arya había encontrado los detalles que antes pasó por alto, como que salían de habitaciones alejadas donde sólo estaban ellos dos; que solía ser a horas en las que había escasa servidumbre o nadie cerca; que siempre parecían alertas, como si temieran ser vistos; pero sobre todo que lucían felices, con un brillo especial en los ojos que únicamente aparecía cuando se miraban.

También estaban todas esas ocasiones en que los veía marcharse de cacería y regresar varias horas después con las manos vacías diciendo que no habían tenido suerte. No obstante, ella sabía que Robb no fallaba un tiro aunque quisiera y que Jon no era de los que se rendía y aceptaba volver sin nada.

Recordó cómo más de una vez los escuchó discutiendo en las caballerizas por tonterías; que por qué Jon había estado hablando tanto con la hija de la cocinera o por qué Robb había sido innecesariamente atento con la primogénita de los Reed durante alguna visita. Arya nunca terminó de comprender sus peleas. ¿En verdad eso era importante? Debía serlo si podían pasar días sin hablarse. Aunque siempre los encontraba  mirándose cuando creían que el otro no se daba cuenta y estando al pendiente a pesar de que fingieran desinterés. Luego todo se arreglaba una noche y al día siguiente volvían a reír, a desaparecer sólo los dos.

Era demasiado complicado y aunque conforme crecía se volvió más observadora, fue incapaz de entender lo que ocurría hasta que ella misma los vio.

Aquella mañana había discutido con su madre –como tantas veces– porque prefería “actuar como una salvaje” y no como la hija de Lord Stark, el Guardián del Norte. Arya había corrido sin rumbo, enfurruñada y pateando ramas hasta que vio a Robb a la distancia. Su hermano estaba recargado contra un gran roble, el del río. Sus manos revolvían distraídamente el cabello negro de Jon que parecía estar demasiado cerca de su cara. Demasiado cerca de todo su cuerpo en realidad.

Tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que ocurría, en aclarar su vista y darse cuenta de que Robb y Jon estaban besándose. En los labios. Justo como lo hacían sus padres y los novios tontos de los cuentos de Sansa.

Pero aquello estaba mal, ¿no? ¡Eran hermanos!

 _«Los Targaryen también lo eran y se casaban entre ellos»_. Se dijo.

Sin embargo, los Targaryen no se besaban con otros hombres. Ni ellos ni nadie en Westeros.

Se quedó allí parada, contemplándolos sin saber qué hacer o pensar. Fue hasta que se separaron un poco, recargando sus frentes contra la del otro para terminar sonriéndose abiertamente, que ella fue capaz de tomar una decisión; no importaba que una relación como la suya no existiera en Westeros, si sonreían así sólo por estar juntos entonces estaba bien.

La confusión no la dejó ni siquiera cuando decidió marcharse, alejándose despacio y evitando ser vista. Una sonrisa suave e inconsciente se formó en los labios, reemplazando por completo el enojo que había sentido por la discusión de la mañana.

Jamás mencionó el tema con nadie pero Arya quería entender. Y lo hizo. Con el paso de los meses  comprendió que “amor” era la mejor definición que podía darle a las caras bobas que ponían sus hermanos cada vez que estaban juntos. Era casi como los cuentos de Sansa lo describían aunque mucho más divertido, al menos para ella como testigo oculto. Sin embargo, pronto comprendería también que aquel amor era mucho más complicado; la relación que mantenían era un tabú, una blasfemia para los dioses de su Padre y los de su Madre. Hacer lo que ellos hacían significaba una deshonra para su familia, no sólo porque compartían lazos de sangre, sino por la simple razón de ser hombres.

No obstante, para ella nada de eso tenía importancia. A sus ojos no había nada que juzgar. Ellos seguían siendo sus hermanos, a los que adoraba por sobre cualquier tabú, blasfemia o deshonra. De hecho, verlos juntos le hacía sonreír. Le enternecía la forma en que sus miradas se cruzaban, el tono en que se hablaban y los pequeños gestos cariñosos que pasaban inadvertidos para todos menos para ella. ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Incluso aprendió a leerlos!

Sabía que cuando Robb dejaba su lugar en la mesa para sentarse a lado de Jon significaba algo más que una afrenta hacia el estatus de bastardo de su hermano y que, bajo la madera, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Sabía que Jon sonreía poco y que cuando lo hacía era porque Robb lo había hecho primero. Sabía que las miradas airadas de Robb eran un reto para verse a pleno día en los establos y sabía que Jon siempre terminaba aceptando. Ahora entendía por qué cuando Jon se marchaba de los banquetes Robb esperaba sólo unos momentos de prudente disimulo para irse también y que todas esas noches en las que Greywind y Ghost dormían afuera de las respectivas habitaciones de sus dueños significaban que alguna de las dos estaba vacía.

Sabía que ambos eran realmente cuidadosos, sin embargo, Arya se sentía orgullosa de saber que los salvó de ser descubiertos al menos un par de veces, pues había tomado la determinación de guardar su secreto. Si aquella relación los hacía sonreír como si hubieran ganado un torneo, entonces ella sería su cómplice aunque sus hermanos no lo supieran.

Por eso le dolía tanto esa boda.

Jon y Robb estaban haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos a cambio de mantener el honor de su casa, de cubrir las apariencias. Pero así es como debía ser, ¿no? Ellos no podrían estar juntos libremente. No en Westeros y siendo hombres. No con Robb ostentando el título de Lord de Winterfell y Jon siendo sólo un bastardo. No mientras fuesen hermanos y Robb tuviese la obligación de engendrar a los herederos de su linaje.

Estaban atados por el deber y le dolía saber que ninguno de los dos iba a romper esas ataduras.

Su caballo se detuvo a las puertas de su hogar y éstas se abrieron en cuanto los guardias la reconocieron. A penas bajó de la silla, los brazos de su padre fueron los primeros en recibirla.

—Te he extrañado mucho —admitió ella, aferrada a su capa de pieles.

—Y yo a ti —le dijo Ned sin soltarla—. ¿En dónde dejaste a tu hermana y al Rey?

—Me adelanté a caballo. —Ned enarcó una ceja—. El Rey me dio su permiso —se apresuró a aclarar.  

Ned negó con la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo. Arya podría haberse quedado a su lado por horas, sin embargo, estaba allí por otras razones. Ya habría ocasión de recuperar el tiempo con su padre, ahora debía encarar al par de idiotas que estaban a punto de arruinar sus vidas.

Pasó como una sombra por el gran salón y fue directo a la habitación de Robb, donde usualmente estaban ambos. Gruñó al encontrarla vacía. Sólo un par de sirvientas estaban llevándose los utensilios de aseo que habían empleado para preparar al futuro Señor de Winterfell mientras Greywind dormitaba al pie de la cama.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó casi desesperada.

—Lady Catelyn quería hablar con él —respondió una voz a su espalda, haciendo a Arya voltearse de inmediato.

—¡Jon!

El pelinegro se acercó con los brazos extendidos pero Arya lo recibió con una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que después de tanto te alegraría verme.

—Tenemos que hablar —decretó. Las chicas que limpiaban entendieron la indirecta, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia ella y marchándose. Arya se adentró en la habitación de Robb y Jon hizo lo mismo, sin comprender la actitud de su hermana. Greywind apenas si movió las orejas al verlos—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le recriminó ella al cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —repitió confuso.

—¡Con Robb! —Jon palideció un instante antes de obligarse a retomar la compostura—. Y no te atrevas a fingir que no sabes de qué hablo. Sé lo que hay entre ustedes —dijo bajando el tono a uno mucho más confidente pero no por ello menos demandante.

Jon desvió el rostro. La vergüenza de saber que su pequeña hermana los había descubierto le impidió mirarla a la cara. ¿Cómo hacerlo si le había fallado a ella y a toda su familia? Lo que sentía por Robb, lo que hacía con Robb, era un insulto al noble apellido de su padre y a pesar de ser consciente de ello no se arrepentía. No se retractaba de sus sentimientos y no cambiaría ni un segundo a su lado. Repetiría sin dudar cada uno de sus besos, cada una de las noches que había pasado con él, amando la calidez de su piel, disfrutando la estrechez de su cuerpo…

Arya se sentó en la cama haciendo que Greywind sacudiera la cabeza y se estirara antes de levantarse perezosamente. Jon sonrió. Aquel gesto era algo que Robb compartía con su lobo y a él le resultaba inevitable rememorar todas esas ocasiones en que lo había sentido removiéndose adormilado aún entre sus brazos, preparándose para levantarse antes de que alguien notara que el joven heredero no había pasado la noche en su cama.

—¿Desde cuándo? —murmuró Jon, todavía sin mirarla. 

—Desde hace años. —Arya notó la incomodidad y la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano. Su mirada se suavizó—. Si te consuela en algo, no lo habría sabido si no los hubiera visto en el bosque…

—Arya…

—Se ven bien juntos —le interrumpió. Jon sonrió suavemente aún con la vista fija en el suelo. Greywind se acercó a él y el pelinegro no dudó en acariciarlo. El lobo se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos en busca de más contacto. «Justo como Robb» Pensó Jon—. ¿En verdad dejarás que se case con ella?

—Si no es Myrcella Baratheon será alguien más.

Jon no lucía triste ni molesto, sólo resignado.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirte de ahora en adelante? —Por un momento Jon no reconoció a su hermana en la piel de aquella joven que lo miraba con seriedad, con reproche—. ¿Eso te vas a repetir cuando los veas besándose, cuando comiencen a tener hijos? —Jon se mordió los labios y su hermana notó el reflejo oscuro del dolor en sus ojos castaños—. ¿Jon, no harás nada por evitarlo?

—¿Algo como qué? Cualquier propuesta que pueda hacerle significaría ponerlo en riego. —Suspiró—. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría y Myrcella…

—¿¡Estás escuchándote!? —Le interrumpió, levantándose de golpe—. ¡No pueden…!

Las trompetas sonando y el ruido de los caballos galopando cada vez más cerca les hizo saber que la Corte acababa de llegar.

—Debemos irnos —musitó él, revolviendo el pelaje de Greywind en señal de despedida. 

—Jon…

—Todo estará bien. Esto es lo mejor, lo prometo.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con su hermano en clandestina intimidad, llevándose el aroma de Robb impregnado en el alma. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios y Arya no comprendió su actitud.

Al salir del castillo, Robb ya estaba parado en la entrada, justo a un lado de Myrcella, esperando que los Reyes descendieran del carruaje. Arya apretó el brazo de Jon, porque si a ella le dolía verlos juntos no quería imaginar lo que significaba para su hermano. Y más tarde, cuando Robert ocupó su sitio en el Gran Salón de Winterfell y Robb se arrodilló ante él para solicitar la mano de la Princesa, Arya quiso detener aquella farsa. Deseó gritarle a Robert que fuera consciente del daño que su necedad estaba provocando, pero la mano de Jon en su hombro la detuvo. Ella lo miró desesperada mientras escuchaba la risa eufórica del Rey, que golpeaba la silla con su puño aceptando de inmediato la propuesta e instando a su hija a ir a lado de su futuro esposo.

Apretó los puños cuando Robb recibió a la rubia en sus brazos, estrechándola solamente. Los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, siendo su madre la primera en correr hacia la pareja, seguida por Sansa. Ella se negaba a ir, a ser partícipe de aquel sinsentido. Se quedaría junto a Jon siendo su apoyo moral, su soporte.

Entonces la suave voz de la Princesa llamando al pelinegro se hizo sonar por encima del bullicio. Arya se giró sorprendida, observando a Myrcella con los brazos extendidos hacia Jon, sonriéndole. Arya tensó la mandíbula. ¿Aquello era una burla? ¿Por qué Robb estaba permitiéndolo?

Volteó hacia Jon, diciéndole con la mirada que se marchara de ahí y ella lo secundaría, sin embargo, Jon estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pareja. Una sonrisa tan genuina como la que Robb le dedicaba a él. Y Arya las reconoció de inmediato; esas sonrisas cálidas y radiantes eran las mismas que había visto aquella mañana junto al roble, cuando los descubrió besándose. Automáticamente volvió su mirada hacia la Princesa, encontrándose con que sus finas facciones denotaban una especie de satisfacción traviesa que sólo se da cuando sabes algo que el resto desconoce.

Observó cómo la rubia abrazaba a Jon sin importarle que la sala se hubiese quedado en completo silencio, pues con ello estaba dándole un lugar al joven bastardo que deshonraba a la actual Señora de Winterfell.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Myrcella y la princesa le sonrió. Arya ya no era la única que sabía, _que lo sabía_. La preocupación no tuvo tiempo de hacer su aparición pues Arya vio a la rubia llamando a Robb, invitándolo a unirse al abrazo, y aquel gesto bastó para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien. Jon no le había mentido, eso era lo mejor.

Su secreto estaba a salvo, protegido ya no sólo por ella, sino también por su futura hermana.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo admito, sigo obsesionada con esta pareja. ¡Ayuda!  
> Aun así, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño one-shot. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
